This invention relates in general to the amine complexes and in particular to complexes of tertiary amines with alane (AlH.sub.3). Alane, that is aluminum trihydride, has in the past been produced from the reaction of LiAlH.sub.4 and AlCl.sub.3 in ethers. Also known is the production of a dimethyl ether solution of alane from the reaction of LiH and AlCl.sub.3 in dimethyl ether, catalyzed by NaAlH.sub.4.
Amines may be used to produce amine alanes for subsequent synthesis. For example, LiAlH.sub.4 may be reacted with a trialkyl amine HCl complex to precipitate LiCl and form a trialkyl amine alane complex.
Amine alane complexes may be used to produce silane by reaction of the amine alane complex with a halosilane such as the chlorosilanes, especially silicon tetrachloride. The amine alane complexes of the invention may also be used for a variety of reducing reactions where a source of hydrogen is required.